Kagome's Nightmare
by GoddessInu03
Summary: Kagome is a victim of a dream demon. Kagome has horrible life threatening nightmares. Inuyasha is the only one who can save her but can he? kaginu
1. Intro

The day was perfectly crisp and breathtakingly beautiful it was the best day anyone can ask for. The Inuyasha gang were appreciatively

enjoying this break from jewel shard hunting. Everyone was relaxing under the sacred tree's cooling shade which was un needed for the

heat. Everyone chatted and joked laughing lightly and having a little picnic. It was another gourmet meal from Kagome's time and everyone

enjoyed it, even Inuyasha. Kagome had spread out a nice blanket and everyone had started digging in.

"Kagome this is wonderful!" Miroku commented while tossing a sushi roll into his mouth. "Oh thank you Miroku I-" ( smack) "Monk, cant

you keep your hands to yourself for once for goodness sake were eating!" Sango chastised while angrily snatching up her plate and sitting as

far from Miroku as possible and still staying on the blanket. (Kagome) "I made them myself." "Sango how can you not trust me I was just

killing a bug I saw it could have been poisonous you never know, demons can be so small nowadays." Miroku rehearsed innocently acting

forgivable." Shippou now deciding to join the never ending argument added "It looked to me like your were giving that bug a nice little pat

not a death sentence." "Shippou where did you hear that word!" Kagome asked surprised as everyone else. "I saw it in one of Kagome's

history books. Actually she was reading it while studying for one of her tests." Shippou told while digging into Kagome's yellow overweight

backpack sitting right next to her looking for a tasty treat or snack. Victoriously he held up a rainbow lollipop and with impatient haste

ripped off the wrapper and tossing it without a care to the side. Kagome uncertain as what to do spoke motherly to Shippou "Shippou-"

"Everyone shut- up!" Inuyasha snapped. Everyone was surprised at hearing his voice because he was almost ignored so well that he was

almost invisible to them or unnoticeably quiet. Kagome about to enter a speech to Inuyasha about his rudeness and lacking of manners was

sorefully stopped by Inuyasha's twitching nose and active dog ears picking up on something. Every one soon forgot about the wonderful

food, Shippou's knowledge of something rated R and Miroku's dangerous hand. They all curiously stared at Inuyasha while he obliviously

ignored them and concentrated on picking up whatever he had sensed. The eagerness emitting from all of them was so strong that if

Inuyasha wasn't concentrating on what he was doing then he would have repulsively ran from the stench of it. Finally after a minute that

seemed liked forever he jumped up and exclaimed "Demon, I smell a demon!" "Every one except Inuyasha sighed gratefully, for his

released knowledge had just fed their overdramatic eagerness that was just eating at their minds. Inuyasha mistaking this sigh of relief for a

groan of laziness quickly snapped at them to gather everything up and pack it up while he did absolutely nothing but secretly watch Kagome

as if the demon was after her ( cough cough). "Inuyasha it might help a little if you can give us a hand here." Kagome hinted while grabbing

the plates from Sango and the left over container food from Shippou and Miroku. Stuffing the bag so sloppily she barely zipped it without

having the zipper cut off her nice red blanket. Kagome stood up as quickly as her heavy backpack would allow and scooped Shippou into

her arms and placed him in her cute little basket. Miroku and Sango just as quickly and routinely got settled on kirara who was taking a nap

but managed to shake off the sleepiness. "Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked pointlessly, for he ran ahead without an answer expecting

them to follow without questions. "Why do you even ask?" Kagome said to herself while pushing off the ground and pedaling down the

road after Kirara. After just about a minute Inuyasha abruptly stopped in front of the beginning of a long green maze- like forest and looked

like he was waiting for every one else to catch up.

Soon they were all next to Inuyasha waiting for him to take the lead again when Miroku realized he wasn't going to.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked warily of breaking a spell that he was under. "The smell….. Its…..gone.." Inuyasha said puzzled.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unsure. "Its like it was never there…. Like it ….. Disappeared." Inuyasha asked now more mad

than confused. "Inuyasha if you lost the scent-" "I didn't loose the scent Kagome it disappeared it was like pulling a hat out of a rabbit and

then putting the hat back in the rabbit!" ( what he meant to say was it was like pulling a rabbit out of a hat and then putting the rabbit back in

the hat.) Inuyasha said furiously. Kagome laughing quietly at his mistake was quickly scolded by Inuyasha. "Kagome this isn't funny…..

This….. This could be a demon… a _dangerous demon _who is powerful enough to …hide his scent." "Inuyasha the demon could have

been a while off and probably ran off it's not your fault." Sango said reassuringly. Later that night, after the group had settled nearby

everyone ate and didn't talk about what happened that day. Everyone fell asleep but they would soon wake up to something horrible.

Maybe if they had took Inuyasha seriously they may have stopped what was to come.

Special thanks to Sachichan16 who was my only fuel towards this chapter. Does any one have any suggestions towards the Dream Demons name? If you do let me know in a review. Also I need at least 3 reviews to write the next chapter, Thanks enjoy.


	2. The beginning of it all

In the middle of the night everything was just as calm and normal as the day was earlier except for one thing. A Dream Demon had earlier

met up with Naraku. Naraku had asked the Dream Demon to kill Kagome and the Dream Demon gladly accepted for the price of a jewel

shard.The Dream Demon was very handsome with strong features and ice blue eyes that had a dangerous tint to them. His hair was so

black in the night you wouldn't be able to see it except for a shade of green. He had on a long black cloak on so he could blend in and not

be caught. The Dream Demon had studied the group from afar and was surprised that the hanyou had actually sensed him. But from what

he had gathered Kagome seemed to be the eccentric one with strange clothing and black hair almost but not quite as black as his. Kagome

was also very attractive but she was only something to look at. She was human after all and humans were pathetic. The Dream Demon had

sneaked through their camp as stealthily as the wind without a breeze. He had found Kagome in strange clothing like thing covering her

lower body like she was rolled in a blanket but not as tight. The kit was also tucked in with her while the others were close next by and the

hanyou was up in the closest tree. Remembering from before that the hanyou had a very strong nose he was extra careful at concealing

himself this time. He creeped as close as he could to Kagome and when his hands were almost touching her forehead he let the dreams flow

from his hands to her. Knowing that these dreams will ruin his concealment of himself he had to be quick to his escape. Sure enough the

hanyou was as wide awake as if he had never even slept and was just resting his eyes until it was the right moment to catch the demon.

Leaping from his spot he almost managed to slice the demon in half but the demon managed to escape into thin air seeping away into the

darkness before the hanyou could lay a finger on him. The hanyou did manage to leave a nice claw shaped hole in the ground for proof of

his attempt at ending the demons life that he had only seen. Cursing loudly he turned himself to Kagome and saw that she had woken from

her sleep along with the others.

"Kagome are you alright? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll-"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? What happened?" Kagome asked puzzled at what could have happened besides Inuyasha putting a

hole in the ground. Kagome sat up and worriedly held Shippou to soothe him from his worry and misunderstanding. "Didn't you see-"

"Wait wait wait slow down Inuyasha start from the beginning." Miroku said also sitting up along with Sango and a small Kirara who just

rested in Sango's lap. "FINE! Some demon was in the camp site and was just getting up from where he had sat next to Kagome!" Inuyasha

said loudly not at all happy with the situation. "What do you think he was doing" Sango asked looking at Kagome for reassurance while

petting Kirara softly. "That's what I want to know!" Inuyasha stated fumbling with his sleeve. "Kagome are you okay? I swear-" "Dejavoo.

Oh um anyways no the demon didn't hurt me I just feel tired that's it I mean you woke us up pretty early." Kagome said yawning now.

"Well if I didn't that demon might have done something a lot worse to you." Inuyasha fired still furious. "Oh I know Inuyasha thank you very

much but since I'm fine now we should be getting back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning when everyone's had their rest."

Everyone gladly agreed (except for a reluctant hanyou) since they couldn't do anything about the demon anyways (except insult him which

Inuyasha did plenty of).

While everyone slept Inuyasha sat right next to Kagome and scanned the camp with his senses on full radar. Occasionally glancing down at

Kagome just to see if she really was okay as she had said. Inuyasha was doing an excellent job at watching so good that if that demon were

to come again he would not even be able to see where the group was. Too bad he couldn't stop the damage that was already done……

Kagome's Nightmare.

So how was it? Was it good? I hope so anyways someone better review or flame me or I won't update please id really appreciate it thanks.  
Next chapter might have Kagomes dream in it, I'm not sure we'll see how it goes. 


	3. An encounter

Everyone woke up a little later than usual but not even Inuyasha noticed he was sore from sitting in one position all night

so he didn't mind the delay. Inuyasha was pacing around the campfire from last night trying to stretch out his legs and

watching Sango and Miroku try to make breakfast without fighting. Everyone was up except for Kagome which was normal, Kagome was

always the last up or second to last up depending on who was recovering. There was no nearby stream to catch fish so the group settled

with making ramen over a fire with some of Kagome's water. Surprisingly Miroku and Sango did manage to make ramen and so everyone

sat in front of the now burned out smoky fire while Kagome slept soundlessly in her sleeping bag only a few feet away.

"Should we wake Kagome up now?" Shippou asked the group while slurping up his noodles as he had seen Inuyasha do. "Nawt yet hippo

let er sleep mor." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of noodles. "Speaking of Kagome what happened last night….. Like where did the demon

go?" Sango asked carefully aware of Inuyasha's temper and sudden hatred for this demon. "He disappeared just like that demon I smelled

yesterday." "huh that's weird does this have to do with Naraku? Was it an incarnation?" Miroku asked "No not at all I'd know if it was

Naraku, Naraku smells horribly, this guy just smelled like a powerful nasty demon."

After everyone was cleaned up with food and an extra ramen was left out it was time to wake up Kagome.

"Kagome wake up we prepared ramen for you." Shippou exclaimed bouncing up and down next to Kagome's sleeping bag. Still not

moving Shippou started shaking her, " come on Kagome BREAKFAST is ready!" "Geez Shippou what's wrong with you I told you to

wake her up not start messing around." Inuyasha irritatedly stated while walking towards Shippou and trying to wake Kagome himself.

"Kagome wake up. Kagome wake up. KAGOME WAKE UP!" Inuyasha shouted. "Man Kagome you sleep like a log." Inuyasha

snickered while now starting to shake her as Shippou did. Now Miroku, Sango and Kirara were walking over. "what's wrong Inuyasha?"

Sango asked while sitting down with everyone else. "Nothing I just can't get KAGOME up." Inuyasha said now a little panicky. "Is she

breathing?" Miroku suggested. "What kind of question is that OF COURSE ( he checks) she's breathing" he sighed. "Well this is strange,

this has never happened before, is she sick? Does she have a fever or cold?" Inuyasha checked her forehead for anything. "NO nothing I-" 

"You won't find anything wrong with her yet, just that she wont wake up." A gorgeous woman informed while staring at Kagome with

sadness. She was tall with long shiny perfectly straight red hair. She wore hakama pants and a shirt like Kikyou except everything was a

beautiful blue made out of expensive silk. Her hair was glistening in the sun as she approached cautiously aware of Inuyasha drawing his

sword and glaring at her. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that!" Inuyasha growled now standing in front of Kagome who was

the only one on the ground. Clearing her throat she spoke as calmly as possible. "I am a Dream Angel and I help the weak from Dream

Demon's like Toshiro. Your friend Kagome I think has been affected by Toshiro." "So Kagome is having a dream right now?" Miroku

asked. "Ye-" "Please please sit down we should talk about this quietly." Sango said sitting herself down on a log around the empty

campfire. Everyone sat down even Inuyasha who was now very worried for Kagome. "How can we trust your telling us the truth?"

Inuyasha demanded ruthlessly. "You don't have to trust me but just listen to me and then maybe you'll understand, I may be the only one

who _can_ help you." She said. "Let me tell you everything important. First of all Toshiro is a very powerful demon who usually plagues the

weak with nightmares, but I don't know why he is doing this to Kagome. Toshiro plagues the weak because with these nightmares the weak

will die very soon, then he steals their souls and uses them for power. These souls are much stronger than the souls that were taken from the

dead because these souls were not ready to die unlike the other souls where their time had come. The souls he takes still has life in them and

he uses them for power or sells them for money. Toshiro usually does not go after the strong because it will take longer to kill them and in a

strong state they can fight back whereas the weak souls give up or are just too _weak._ Since I am a Dream Angel I try to help as many weak

souls fight back so I am usually following him from a distance. I am a Dream Angel that can only help the weak, but I can assist you,

Inuyasha in helping Kagome." "Do I have to like say a spell or something?" "No it is much harder and will take much more time than a

spell." "Why cant we just wait until she wakes up?" "She wont wake up without your help. It is her against a tricky and smart demon but if

you want to risk Kagome's life." "RISK KAGOME'S LIFE!" the whole group shouts shocked. "Yes Kagome will get weaker and weaker

the longer she has those dreams until she finally might die. Any injury she sustains in her dream will affect her in real life. If she dies in her

dreams she'll die in real life too." "WHAT! that's impossible she could be getting killed right now." Inuyasha said horrified and tormented at

the idea. "The nightmares start kind of soft and then frighteningly horrible. There will be more than one and even though she wont remember

one from the next her soul and body will still have the injury or damage from that nightmare. The dreams will hide in the subconscious and

wont emerge until she wakes up." "Oh this isn't fair Inuyasha you've got to do something!" Shippou sobbed while running towards Kagome

and shaking her, Kirara followed after the kit to keep him safe. "So what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked distressed but determined

and hopeful. "Inuyasha you have to join her in her dreams…. As a human. Guide her through." Every one was startled and shocked but

Inuyasha didn't care for all he was thinking was, 'I'm going to save you Kagome no matter what. But if I cant save you…. at least I'll die

with you.'

Soooo was it good? I was going to add more but I wanted to leave it like this.- Please review that is the only way ill update also if you have a suggestion for the dream angels name ill gladly accept. I was thinking along the lines with something meaning grace or whatever you have in mind just review.

Thanks to my only reviewers:

Sachichan16

lunerfox


	4. Inuyasha's Discovery

Ok hope u like it it is a little short but not the shortest chapter

Everyone was still sitting around the campfire and the Dream Angel was telling Inuyasha a few last things.

"Ok Inuyasha a few things I forgot to mention you must not tell Kagome who you are and about these dreams. She might get scared

because she won't remember anything at all except her life she has in the dream. If you do things can go terribly wrong." "Then how am I

supposed to help her, _guide her through?_" Inuyasha asked sarcastically while grinding his teeth out of frustration. "You have to meet her,

help her, _talk to her_ just be friendly. You're going to have to be a lot more open and you must try to control your temper. You don't have

enough time to argue and fight. Show Kagome your sweet side. Kagome will be the same person in every dream but her life might be

different. She will believe the life she has in her dream has always been her life. Also some of her dreams might not make sense but go along

with them. One last thing don't influence violence and anger that will not help, make her stronger. Ok now are you ready?" "Is that a trick

question because I'm not playing games hurry up and get me in the dreams already." "Ok well first you should lie down." The Dream Angel

turns towards Sango and Miroku. "Do you have a mat or something he can sleep on?" "Yea um sure it's over here near Kagome." Sango

runs and gets her mat and pulls it next to Kagome. Inuyasha pretends not to notice. "Ok Inuyasha lay down" Inuyasha quietly lies down on

the mat looking up at the Dream Angel. "Ok now just close your eyes and try to sleep I'll do the rest." "Ok... wait… um what is your

name?" Inuyasha asks curiously. "Hmm my name is Takara." "Thanks Takara" Inuyasha said hesitantly and then closing his eyes he tried to

find sleep but Takara was an expert on Dreams and had already led him into Kagome's Dream. Inuyasha appeared in a Lord's house, it

was very expensive and huge. Inuyasha realized he was a servant but he was a human. Takara had told him he would be a human but he

forgot that humans can't see, hear, or smell very well. His nails were dull, he didn't have dog ears, his hair was black, and he couldn't run

fast or anything like he could when he was a hanyou. "Aw great, now how am I supposed to find Kagome?" Inuyasha said aloud and to

himself. Inuyasha looked around; he was in a study with very expensive oil paintings with exquisite designs and a bronze statue in the corner

with an old oak desk and chair. There also was a book shelf and a small square window. Inuyasha walked to the window and saw what

looked like a festive party going on outside. There were many people out there all looking like they could own this house because they all

looked rich. There were also many servants running around serving food and throwing trash away. They wore the same uniform as him with

Black hakamas along with a white or gray shirt. The women wore black ruffled dresses and little aprons. Inuyasha having a good look at

everything decided to serve like he was meant to and search for Kagome. Exiting through the only door he found himself in what looked like

a hallway except hugely unrecognizable. Inuyasha looked through many rooms and finally saw the kitchen door where many servants were

going in and out with huge trays of food. Inuyasha, catching on, started walking that way and entered the kitchen door. The kitchen smelled

of lots of food but everything was appealing and made him hungry and realize that if everything didn't go wrong today then he would have

been having ramen with Kagome and later be arguing with her. He missed his friends but pushed it far from his mind. 'I got to find Kagome

right now.' Seeing the counter where the cooks placed the trays he grabbed one and followed one of the servants out. Inuyasha followed

him and followed him until finally the guy was in front of a door that led to the backyard. As the guy was opening the door Inuyasha took his

chance and went first almost knocking the guy off balance with his tray. Luckily the guy got it together and as angrily as he could he gave

Inuyasha a hateful glance. But for Inuyasha seeing Sesshomaru's death glares every time they saw each other just made Inuyasha realize that

compared to Sesshomaru this guy had a pathetic glare that could be better compared to a pouting baby who lost their bottle. So Inuyasha

not threatened at all just smirked and snickered at the guy and left with his tray trying to find Kagome. Inuyasha walked a lot trying to catch

every female's face but also pretending to be a waiter if they looked up at him. He almost gave up hope when there he saw her standing in

an exquisite gown that hugged her waist and was beautiful on her figure. She had on a light amount of jewelry that didn't overdo her look.

Her hair was just as perfect, curled and pinned on top of her head in a bun with little jewels through out her hair. It was breath taking, it

was…………Kikyou.

Was that a cliffe? I always wanted to do that:D Well you better review or I won't update thanks. Oh and if any one has an idea for my story just let me know thanks!


	5. a Meeting

Ok everyone hope you like this chapter it is way longer than the other chapter (cough cough Kaity). Yea the only real reason I was writing this chapter was because _Kaity my friend_ couldn't wait, I was going to wait a while but here it is anyways. Oh and a special shout out to Kaity: "You better be reading 'The Diary' like you promised you little kdfhdk just kidding lol. You still better read it though Kaity. Or else…."

Inuyasha froze rigid as a board and dropped his tray of nicely made sushi rolls which rolled and scattered about. Inuyasha stood there and everyone turned towards him. Most

scoffed at him and laughed but he continued to stare at Kikyou and finally she met his gaze. Her brown eyes curiously stared at him and feeling awkward and guilty for an unknown

reason he quickly looked away knowing that she didn't know him. 'Why is Kikyou in this dream?' Inuyasha asked wonderingly while with what demon speed he still had left

gathered all the rolls and rushed towards the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou watched as the man who looked at her with shock, surprise and something unknown to her flee towards the kitchen.

Turning towards the Lord of the house Kikyou asked intrigued, "Who was that servant who dropped the food?" "Don't worry about it Kikyou darling he must be new-" "I'll take

care of it later you have too much things to think about." Kikyou interrupted.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha entered the kitchen, placed his tray on the counter, and sat down on a stool facing away from the counter. Realizing he was all alone he figured the other servants must be

serving more food and most of the cooks were preparing more food but they were more in the back of the kitchen so it didn't matter. (ok this kitchen is really big so it might be

confusing) Talking aloud to himself he said. "She is prettier than I remember." "Who Kikyou? Yea all the guys think so." Kagome said crouching behind the counter and looking

through the cubbards. "What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped off his stool surprised to find he wasn't alone and then angry. "What are you doing behind there? You cant just do that to

people." Inuyasha chastised while leaning over the huge counter to see the top of a servant's head overflowing with black raven locks of hair. She was a servant just like him so he

sat back on his stool just like he did when he walked in. Laughing sweetly she said, "I'm sorry you must be knew, most of the servants know I don't like to serve so I try to keep

the cubbards organized." "Yea whatever just don't do it again." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. Kagome getting up to introduce herself watched as the man turned around and

jumped like he was shocked and yell, "You're a servant?" "Yea well duh who did you think I was?" Kagome said chuckling while holding out her hand. "I'm Kagome" She said.

"Yea I know." He said while shaking her hand and letting it drop. "What how- "Oh uh one of the servants told me, they said you were nice." Inuyasha lied "Oh…. What is your

name I didn't get it?" Kagome asked shyly. "It's Inuyasha." He said looking at her with hope that was lost to her. She still looked the same as he remembered from when he saw

her the night she woke up because of his shouting. She wore no make-up which made her real beauty shine true to him and her eyes sparkled with the warmth she always had. She

still smelled of roses and citrus and it seemed like she was in a dream instead of a nightmare which made him sigh in relief. "Well I better go. If anyone catches us in here doing

anything besides work then we'll both be in trouble. Hope to see you around Inuyasha, bye" Kagome said. She walked out the kitchen door and towards whatever chores she had

for the whole day. Kagome walking towards the Lords room was thinking, 'I wonder where Inuyasha came from…. Maybe because of the engagement party between my Lord

and Kikyou they needed more servants. He acts like he knows me or something.'

As she got to the door she put aside her thoughts to focus on the rest of the day. Kagome like usual always straightened up the Lords room and cleaned his bathrooms and made

sure everything was in proper order. Today all she had to do was tidy up his bed and now she was cleaning his bathroom but soon she got lost in her thoughts again. 'I'll find out

today from one of the servants if Inuyasha is staying long' Kagome continued to think until her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in. "Kagome come straighten up my

pillows." her Lord demanded. Kagome embarrassed ran towards the bed and could have sworn she had fixed the pillows first and then went to the bathroom to clean. Straightening

the pillows as slowly as she could her Lord whispered from behind her, "I didn't see you around outside today Kagome. I haven't seen you serving dinner anymore either. Are you

afraid we'll be caught seen together?" He asked slyly Kagome trying not to gag from picturing herself with her Lord was thinking 'you sicko I hate you! Why would I want to be

with you.' Thinking he was right he continued "Don't worry Kagome she wont be coming anytime soon she is busy flirting with the other Lords. We have much time to be together."

He said seductively. Grabbing her waist he roughly turned her around and started kissing her.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha unsure as to what to do now was going to continue serving food when he found Kikyou in the doorway. Stunned he tried to go to the kitchen without making it obvious

but was called on. "Hey you what is your name?" Kikyou asked dryly. "It is Inuyasha Lady Kikyou" Inuyasha stammered. "Ok Inuyasha I need help in my room, there is a leak in

the bathroom and I need you to fix it." She said sternly 'What am I a plumber?' Inuyasha asked himself while grudgingly following her. She led him down a long corridor which led

to what might be a master bedroom and she stopped outside the door and turned towards him. Inuyasha stared at her and couldn't believe he thought she was Kagome. Kikyou

was wearing a lot of heavy make-up that didn't look natural and she wore a heavy perfume that clogged the senses where as Kagome's natural scent soothed the mind and senses.

Turning back around she stupidly opened the door and forgot about it to turn around and grab Inuyasha by his face and pull him into a kiss. Getting totally off balance he started

falling inside and ended up on top of Kikyou. Hastily he broke the kiss to find Kagome and some guy that must have been the Lord of the house kissing. Shocked for like the tenth

time today he watched as they broke apart and Kikyou stood up. Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at each other but soon jealousy, anger, and disgust took over Inuyasha's mind

as he realized Kagome was kissing Naraku.

Another cliffe'! Ok everyone don't worry everything will work out fine. Kagome does not like Naraku as you can tell in the story. Everyone better review!

Also thanks for my reviewers from the last chapter:

lunerfox Sachichan16

crazy-for-inuyasha Nurse-Katai inuchik01

Also sorry about the wacky format i tried to fix it like 5 times but it didnt work


	6. an evil deed

Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter! Shout out to Kaity: If you have time to read this story than you have time to read the other stories. Here is the chapter, I think this is my least favorite chapter for some reason but I didn't know what to do to make it better. So I stuck with what I had, this.

Nurse-Katai

Sachichan16

inuchik01

Emotions boiled from Inuyasha so fierce if he was a half demon he might have turned into a full demon and gone on a killing rampage.

Inuyasha ran at Naraku all the way from across the room and almost took Naraku down when Kagome stepped in his way. Inuyasha barely

calmed down enough to say, "Kagome get out off the way." "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked confused. "HE WAS

JUST-" "OUT BOTH OF YOU I'd like to talk to Kikyou alone" Naraku commanded pointing to the door. "WHY YOU-" Inuyasha

started but was cut off by Kagome, "Lets go Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly pulling him by his hand and shutting the door behind her. Once

they were out the door Inuyasha roughly pulled away to face her. "Kagome what were you doing kissing Naraku?" Inuyasha asked

outraged. "I could ask you the same thing!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kagome I-" "Inuyasha I don't know why you care but it's none of your

concern." "Kagome I…. I… care…..about you." Inuyasha said lowly not looking at her. "Inuyasha…. I don't think I feel that way about

you." Kagome said abashed. Inuyasha downcast started to leave not looking up at Kagome, "Wait Inuyasha-" Kagome began. Inuyasha

ignored her and left, going towards where ever outside was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku why were you with that servant girl?" Kikyou spat angrily. "I could ask you the same question!" Naraku replied haughtily. "I guess

we both have some explaining to do." Kikyou smirked. "I guess we do. Kikyou, Kagome is going to be my wife. My other wife." Naraku

said suspiciously. "What!" Kikyou yelled angrily. "You will still be my favorite." "You know what Naraku fine, I know you'll get bored with

her soon and then you'll be crawling back to me." Kikyou replied arrogantly. "Kikyou, I won't have to crawl, you're my other wife."

Naraku said smugly. "We'll see Naraku." Kikyou replied hatefully while clenching her fists and exiting the room to see a disappointed

Inuyasha leave and an uncertain Kagome watching him leave. 'Well isn't this cute.' Kikyou thought bitterly. "Hello Kagome." Kikyou said

resentfully. "Lady Kikyou I-" "Kagome please it must have been a misunderstanding, we can discuss it tomorrow after you get some food in

your stomache and a good nights sleep." She said warmly. "That sounds nice, thank you Lady Kikyou." Kagome said gratefully unaware of

Kikyou's scheme. Bowing Kagome was going to leave but Kikyou said, "Kagome you don't have to bow, lets hug were almost like

sisters." "ok" Kagome said awkwardly standing up to give Kikyou a hug. Kikyou hugged Kagome but secretly took out a knife that was

hidden under her dress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha managed to find a door just around the corner that led to the backyard and he gratefully fled to the nearest tree. Seeing as he was

human and he couldn't climb trees anymore, or atleast not very tall trees he just sat down and leaned against it. It was a very dark and cold

night but Inuyasha was too consumed in his thoughts that he was unaware of the cold and the dark. Inuyasha was mostly thinking of

Kagome. 'This is harder than I thought. Way harder. How am I supposed to deal with this? Kagome doesn't know me and I don't know

how to help her with her emotions. So how am I supposed to save her?' Inuyasha's dreary thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched

painful sream that pierced the air and his heart. "Kagome!" Inuyasha bolted upright and ran like lightening towards the scream and where he

saw here last.

---------------------------------------------------

Kikyou cruelly stabbed Kagome in her shoulder and slowly twisted it out making Kagome scream horribly and collapse to the ground

holding her shoulder in shock. In tremendous pain Kagome passed out slowly bleeding to death, staining the floor a dark crimson. "I'm

sorry Kagome it was either me or you and it was you! But I couldn't let that happen, it would be a NIGHTMARE!" (She is talking about

Naraku wanting her) Kikyou exclaimed bending down to wipe the blood off her knife and onto Kagome's cheek. Then placing her knife

back under her dress she hastily left. Maybe a few seconds after, Inuyasha was the first to find Kagome. Seeing her from the door he had

almost broken off its hinges was a very gruesome sight to see Kagome in. Kagome's hair was caked in her blood, she wasn't moving, there

was so much blood it was scary and her face was so pale, she looked dead. It shocked Inuyasha and he knew it would always haunt him.

(he is just imagining this nightmare in his head about Kagome, very short)

Her bloody figure lying on the ground, she looked up at him crying "Inuyasha, why didn't you help me! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh my gosh what happened!" A young woman exclaimed rushing towards Kagome's crumpled form. Inuyasha snapping out of his

imagination replied "I found her li like this." Inuyasha replied, running over to Kagome and looking for signs of life. "She's still alive, she has

a pulse but if we don't do something soon she might loose too much blood." "Ok what do I do!" Inuyasha panicked. "Ok go towards the

servant quarters and right next to it you'll see my office, I'm the house healer. Make sure you get gauze tape alcohol and any other

medicines you can find." She said rapidly fast. Ripping up her white shirt she managed to temporarily stop most of the blood. Just as quick

as he had gone he came back with all the supplies. The young women fixed Kagome up and she, Inuyasha, and along with the help of many

others that had gathered around them carried Kagome to the recovery room. Everyone soon went to bed after but Inuyasha refused to sleep

and decided to watch over Kagome all night, which wasn't easy considering he was human.

Hope it was ok, please please review I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter so review this one. thanks


End file.
